Favorites
by tmntfan123
Summary: Just random chatt'n


"Sup sup sup?" I asked. *audience cheers* "Yo." My sister Serena said *audience cheers* we are back to back. We are both wearing black sunglasses and backwards hats like rappers, we got on baggy sweaters and fake microphones. Our pants are just skinny jeans. We are doing a rap game with our little brother David. David is wearing his favorite hat and black sunglasses with his regular day clothing. "What up?" David said. "We are babysitting out little brother" Serena began. "David." I ended. "YAYO!" we all exclaimed. "Sweet! rapping party!" Mikey joined in. *audience cheers*

"Sup little bro?"

"What's happening man?" Mikey and David said doing they're secret hand shake.

"What is going on in here?" Leo said walking through with Raph. *audience cheers*

"Rapping for fun" I said.

"That's right dude." Mikey joined.

"Go big or go home." Serena said.

"Oh, hey Serena" Raph blushed.

"Hi Raph." Serena said lifting up her sunglasses.

"Raph likes Serena Raph likes Serena!" Mikey, David and I all chanted.

Raph just rolled his eyes.

"So, for this fanfic thingagiga. you need to ask what our favorite, well, anything is!" I said.

"Today we got one from... guest:

Hello! my name is Emma! I wanted to ask what your favorite type of girl is! For Serena and Cat, I think you should tell us your fave celeb dude!."

"Awesome! Wait... where's Donnie?!" Mikey said confused.

"Hi!" Donnie said hanging from the ceiling. *audience cheers*

"Donnie? what are you doing up there?" I asked, but before I said that I screamed.

"To scare you." He said smirking.

"Well it worked! now get down from there!" Leo ordered.

"No, I'm good up here.

"Awesome!" David said.

"Thanks little man" Donnie said.

"What going on in here?" April said walking through my apartment door. *audience cheers*

"Hey, there's this new thing, it's called knocking." I said.

"Hey Apr- whoa!" Donnie fell from the ceiling.

April ran over to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, it's just a ceiling fall." April laughed at Donnie's joke. He blushed.

"April, why you keep wasting your time with Donnie the brainiac when you could have all this?" David asked gesturing to himself.

"Hey, not gonna happen little dude." David has a crush on April, but it's one of those little kid likes bigger kid things.

"Ya, like that's gonna stop him" Serena said. I just looked at her.

"What?"

"Does dad even know you like April?" I asked smirking.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh ,but I would... DAAAAAAAD!"

"Hey baby girl." *audience cheers*

"David has something to tell you." I said.

"David li- *hmf hmffffhmfdm!#$&%!*" Serena began but David out his hand over her mouth. My Dad just shrugged and left.

"Okay, lets name 'em" Raph said finally.

"Ya, okay, my fave celeb would be... Taylor Lautner" I said

"Ross Lynch" Added Serena.

"Hmmm, well, I like a girl who's really fun! and doesn't care what others think. Also very witty! Looks don't matter to Mikey." Mikey said pointing to himself.

"You perfectly described Cat." Donnie said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"But I am cute... right?" I asked.

"Cutest thing in thing in the world" Mikey said winking. I smiled and we continued.

"Well, she's gotta be tough, but not too though, what you might call feisty, probably with brown long hair, and green eyes like mine, or blue." Raph said.

"That's basically Serena. Blue eyes brown hair, you guys are good, but, I don't get the purpose of this." Leo said.

"Well, if it's purpose was to piss you off I'd say it's spot on." Raph said.  
"Enough Raph..." Leo said.

"Donnie, care to describe?" I said in the most fake sweetest voice I could get.

"Okay, well, uh. She has deep beautiful blue eyes, ginger red hair and freckles that perfectly line her checks and noes, she's smart, stubborn, and stands up." Donnie said dreamy like.

"You just told everything about April." Raph said. April and Donnie blushed.

"Whatever, Leo?"

"Well, she's gotta be fun, a rule baker, long black hair with exiting eyes that say adventure." Leo exclaimed.

"Sounds like Karia." I said in a sing song voice.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today!" I said.

"LATER LOSERS!" David said going up close.

"David!" We all said.

"What?"


End file.
